Little White Twine
by silverdragon994
Summary: He wanted to help her. He decided to tie a little white twine to her finger to make the pain go away. [SasuTen][NejiTen][SasuTenNeji][One shot]


_I know, I know…don't hate me for not updating in a long while! But, come on, it's the holidays! _

**Couple: SasuTenNeji**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Keep in mind, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Lee are nineteen.)

* * *

**Little White Twine – One-shot**

**SasuTenNeji**

* * *

Ancient proverb always remarked that if one would tie white twine around one's index finger, the person would be then granted the memory of one part of their life and forever let them remember – though as clearly as yesterday. 

But this white twine did the fellow opposite.

* * *

**Monday**

As if on a sunny day, a couple would go out and enjoy each other's company as one. But this day was not only cloudy – it was rainy as well.

The girl fastened her pace against the friction of the limestone embalmed onto the ground dirt. Her fear of one would have not only shockingly obsessive, but paranoid. She loved him, but he couldn't love her back.

The prodigy had a tragic past – as well as the Uchiha prodigy – and she wanted to help. She really did – with all her heart and feelings, all she wanted was for his love to be returned to her.

And as she stampeded through the windy weather only one thing rang through her mind, "I do not love you Tenten. I love no one." Her wonderment followed by her imagination took off loads of tears as the plaid shadow disappeared.

She was in too much agony to care before she realized that the shadow's owner was the Uchiha's lone survivor. And she was one to break down and collapse on the cold ground in front of him too.

* * *

**Tuesday**

She couldn't be any happier – note sarcasm. The Uchiha prodigy saved her life – yes, which was good news – but, the problem was that she couldn't remember anything that happened.

Through the following twenty-four hours all on her mind roamed one person – Hyuuga Neji.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly.

Her head shot up from his chest. "Neji?"

"Iie. Sasuke."

She struggled to smile. "Sasuke…" she breathed. "Why am I here?"

* * *

**Wednesday**

Once more she agonized over him. How could someone have such a cold, bastardly heart? She loved him – more than anything in the world – but between her realizations of her foolish attempts to make him smile or laugh or her childish play for him, she knew, she still loved him.

But as her realizations grew, her sorrow deceased slowly, hour by hour. Her new home – for now – has been seemingly warmer and comfortably large than the Hyuuga premise.

Between her glimpses of Sasuke's soul and Neji's, all she could decide is that neither of them had the power to love or have the consistency to be loved. Yet.

A blanket snaked around her shoulders as her head jerked upwards to meet obsidian eyes as cold as the winter day.

Her meaningless orbs shone in the sunlight but no emotion was shown. He tried his best to choke back a punch towards the Hyuuga.

Her lips wanted to say thank him, but her muscles penetrated against it. Instead, she took towards his chest and laid her head there. He understood the message.

* * *

**Thursday**

Her getting used to living in the Uchiha mansion was easily adaptable since she barley ate or slept. She wore the oversized kimono of Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, as the prodigy thought of it fitting for her.

Worrying though, Sasuke wondered about the girl whom he saved – though hid it through cold yet warming glares and ignorant yet caring smirks.

Of the lesser things to see around the Uchiha compound, one would nearly faint if they saw a Hyuuga – much less Hyuuga Neji – near the home. Though Tenten gasped when her eyes met the figure of Neji, Sasuke reassured her with a hot, damp whisper in her ear, "Shhh…If he won't leave…I'll make him." And a tight, overprotective hug from the behind to complete her relaxed sigh.

The given man eyed the two and narrowed his orbs – with killing intentions.

"Uchiha." He spat. "Get away from her."

Sasuke chuckled as Tenten held onto his grasping arms. Neji's eyes glowered.

"Doesn't it seem she doesn't want you anymore?" the Uchiha mused.

Neji hurled forward in an attempt to rescue Tenten from the hatred household – but her angry ambitions stopped him in his tracks.

"Leave." She hissed.

The Hyuuga paused as sweat trekked down his temple. Silence.

"Did you not hear me?!" she barked. "Leave! Now!"

Neji's anger arose. "Tenten. Damate. Come here. _Now_."

Tenten slowly chuckled. "Nani? You want me now?"

* * *

**Friday**

She could say she was proud of herself. She could brag to her friends that she silenced Hyuuga Neji. She could also say she made love with Sasuke the night she chased off Hyuuga Neji. And which ever she would say, she would say the truth.

Either wise, which ever she chooses to say, she would not remember. She wouldn't and _couldn't_ remember which of which was her room – or her currently shared room with Sasuke.

In other words, something kept her from remembering the day's past – and she felt like a train wreck.

Last night was her first and it was – not only heated and "good feeling" – painful. All her muscles were as sore as they have ever been and her leg muscles were pulled and wet.

All this day, she lay in bed next to him, smiling.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

She beamed. "What just happened?"

* * *

**Saturday**

Hyuuga Neji returned with a faithful and determined expression on his handsome face. Rock Lee and as well as Hinata's optimistic husband, Uzumaki Naruto, arrived with him.

Upon seeing Tenten covered in a bedroom sheet and Sasuke shirtless – and both together – Neji fumed as the other two gasped for their lives. Neji could have – and _would _have – killed Sasuke if not Tenten in the room.

A battle roared with kunais and shurikens as Lee cuddled Tenten and reassured her that Neji loved her with all his heart and said that he didn't for certain family reasons. As Lee did that, Naruto screeched and hissed at Sasuke – while Sasuke himself battled with Neji – for being a stupid, ignorant bastard.

"How dare you do that to Tenten-chan!" Naruto cried through his raspy coughs.

Tenten bit off Lee as she ran in between the fight and towards Sasuke. She was sobbing and everything silenced.

Only her cries were heard through out the area.

"Stop! Stop it please!"

* * *

**Sunday**

Her heart would have been filled with love if anyone but the Uchiha tendered her with sympathy all through the night. Soft strokes from the tips of his fingers down her back calmed her as her tears formed into the pare moon light.

Everyone was gone but the two, whom stayed in the kitchen – where the fight had taken place. The Uchiha prodigy leaned against the half open cabinet below the high leveled window as the moon's heartfelt rays orbed in on the coupling.

Her sobs decreased as the boy whispered a small melody to release her of her pressure. Before she fell into a dysfunctional slumber, Sasuke pulled off the little white twine.

The next morning, she would be clear of her bad memories.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
